Hallmark's Chesapeake Shores Mick & Megan O'Brien, The One That I Want
by Annette Zoaps
Summary: Hallmark Channel's "Chesapeake Shores" is based on the novels by Sherryl Woods. The characters of Mick and Megan O'Brien have a tumultuous history, which inspires many ways of reuniting them as a couple. Here's one that has to do with a special day in their lives.
1. Chapter 1

**.**

 **The Hallmark Channel's 'Chesapeake Shores'**

Mick and Megan O'Brien

By Annette Zoaps

.

 **'** **The One That I Want'**

 **Chapter 1**

Mick walks into an upscale restaurant on the edge of town and is surprised to see Megan dining in the company of a tall man with a slender build. Her attention is focused on her date, giving Mick the opportunity to slip into the adjoining bar area without her noticing.

He texts Connor and tells him to meet him there. Minutes later, his son arrives, entering from the side parking lot.

"Sorry I'm late. Is the dining room packed tonight?" Connor asks, before noticing his father's agitation. "Good God, Dad! You look like you're about to blow a gasket!"

"It's your mother," he says, gravely.

"Is she sick? Hurt? What are we doing here?"

"She's in there," he points to the next room. "With some guy."

"So, what's the big deal?"

"Did you know she's seeing someone? What do you know about him?"

"It's the first I've heard of it, and why should I care? She's a grown woman and can take care of herself, like she did in New York City all those years. Better question, why do _you_ care? You're huffing and puffing like you want to blow someone's house down."

"She's with another man, and you aren't concerned?"

"What do you mean, _another_ man? How many men does she have? Oh, you mean besides _you_! Ha! You're jealous! Okay, now I'm concerned."

"Good. About time. What kind of man is she getting mixed up with?"

"Oh, I'm not concerned about him, I'm concerned about you!"

"Me!"

"Look at you! Your face is flushed. You're making fists. If they walked through here right now, you'd challenge him to a good old Irish bar brawl —don't deny it!"

Mick's hands unclench and his posture sags a little as he stares sadly at the bar top.

"Gee, I'm sorry I teased you, Pop. I had no idea how you felt. But if you care so much, why aren't _you_ asking her out?"

"I planned to, but I never found the right moment."

"The fact that she's at the house at least five or six times a week hasn't given you an opening? When did you turn into a shrinking violet? Sorry, there I go again."

"Why don't we just leave by the side door and forget dinner."

"I agree, let's go somewhere else."

Mick nods and starts to stand, when Connor stops him.

"But I say we march out the front door and just happen to run into her. Then she'll have to introduce us to the guy she's with. And if she acts nervous for you to meet him, that might tell you a little something about where her head's at where you're concerned. But let me go first so she's sure to wave me over. Then you mosey in behind me."

Mick smiles. "You're a good son, young man."

"Hey, if Mom's going to get involved with anyone, I'd rather it be you. And I'm betting she'd rather it be you, too."

Mick's eyes brighten at the thought.

. . .

Connor casually exits the bar and pretends not to notice Megan, whose eyes have never failed to spot one of her children in a crowd — as he well knows.

"Connor!" she calls, as he acts surprised to see her.

"Hey, Mom! What brings you here?" He approaches and bends to kiss her cheek, nodding to her companion.

"I could ask you the same thing!" she replies.

"I was just having a drink with this guy." He gestures behind him, as Mick rounds the corner with a broad grin.

Megan's back stiffens and her fingers tighten around her napkin.

"Hi, Mick," she says, her voice going slightly hoarse.

"Megan! You look lovely. So, who's this?"

Mick extends his hand, which the man rises to shake. Connor, too, greets the stranger with his hand outstretched.

The man glances at Megan, who seems to have trouble clearing her throat.

"Hi, I'm William Dean. I'm on staff at city hall."

"Oh, a working dinner?" Connor suggests.

He smiles. "Not this time."

"This is Connor, my son," Megan begins, finally finding her voice. "And his father, Mick."

"Oh," William says, as it dawns on him that Connor's father would be Megan's former husband.

"Nice to meet you," Mick says, sounding far more confident than he did ten minutes earlier. "We didn't mean to interrupt. Enjoy your dinner."

With a wave, father and son exit to the lobby.

. . .

"Your ex-husband, huh?" William says.

"One and the same," Megan says with a sigh.

"Coincidence, you think?"

"With Mick O'Brien, you just never know," she says wistfully.

"You seem a little rattled," he says, his eyes sympathetic.

"Oh, we have a past that's —well, it's past. It _is_. It really is." She pretends to wave away thoughts of the man she once loved.

"Have you two ever explored a reconciliation?" he broaches.

"Nooooo! That ship has sailed," she assures, as she suddenly spies a familiar figure at the entrance to the dining room. "Now why is Mick still here?"

William turns to look.

"I'd better make sure everything's all right. His mother had a health scare recently. Excuse me?"

She doesn't wait for an answer, but pushes back her chair and steps purposefully toward her ex.

. . .

"Something wrong?" she asks. Her brow furrows as she positions her small frame as if to block his way to the dining room and prevent another meeting between the man she's out with, and the man who has filled her thoughts for the better part of 35 years.

"Everything's fine. I was hoping I could steal you for a moment."

She opens her mouth to protest.

"I swear, it'll only take a minute."

She nods.

"Megan, I'm sure he's a great guy …" He indicates William. "But don't get too serious —yet."

She inhales sharply. "You're not my father! And you're not my husband anymore. Why are _you_ giving me advice?"

"I'm sorry, that's not what I'm trying to say. I meant, don't commit to someone before —before you give me a chance."

"You! _You?_ I'm on my first date since I moved back home, and suddenly you're interested?"

"I've been interested for awhile, but I didn't have the nerve to do anything about it."

She gives him a skeptical look.

"I can prove it." He takes out his phone, makes a few swipes on the screen and shows her a web page. "I bought tickets last week to a play in Baltimore, and I want you to go with me."

The page reveals the date the tickets were purchased and the date of the performance, but the title of the play is hidden from her view.

He goes on. "If you have a conflict, I can exchange them for another day." His voice trails off, suggesting the day he chose is significant. "Would you consider going with me? I promise, it'll be fun," he urges with a smile.

She hands back his phone and clasps her hands across her midsection in an effort to still the butterflies that suddenly decided to take wing.

Forcing a smile, she says, "Sure, why not. I'm free that day." She tries not to blink nervously, but fails.

"Thank you. I guarantee you won't regret it." He awkwardly bends and gives her a kiss on the cheek, then turns and is out the door before she can react.

. . .

"I'm sorry for the interruptions," Megan says as she settles back in her seat.

"That's all right. I enjoyed meeting your family."

"I know that's a lie," she laughs.

"I did! I think I have a better sense about what makes you tick."

"Oh? And what's that?"

He takes her hand. "I may be taller, smarter and better looking."

Megan stifles another laugh.

"And a heck of a lot of fun to be with."

"I have no doubt." Her eyes sparkle with glee.

"But that guy?" William points his thumb toward the entryway. "He's the one who makes you come alive."

Megan catches her breath. "Heaven help me." She sighs.

. . .

Only Connor is aware of the tension that surrounds his parents. Megan sees the twinkle in his eyes, as she and Mick are overly cautious about staying out of each other's personal space while cleaning up after a family dinner one weeknight.

"Three more days!" he whispers to his mother when their paths cross behind the kitchen counter and the rest of the family is out of earshot.

"Shh!" Megan hushes. "Don't turn it into a big deal."

"Well, isn't it?"

"No, it's not," she declares, but a sudden flutter of nerves tells her that she's lying to herself.

"He thinks it is, and the day he picked says it all." Connor cocks his head toward Mick, who's scowling at his son while clearing plates from the table.

"Connor, please drop it," she says softly. "We'll work it out for ourselves —or not."

"I'd say the 'not' is _not_ very likely."

She looks at him curiously.

"Dad's crazy about you, with an emphasis on 'crazy.' You should have seen him in the bar when he realized you were on a date!"

"I had a feeling you didn't stumble into the restaurant by accident." Megan smiles and tries not to glance at Mick. "He'd throttle you if he knew you were sharing his secrets."

"Just thought you should know." He winks and exits the kitchen, leaving his parents alone in the room.

Mick is at Megan's side in an instant, placing his stack of plates in the sink and turning to search her face.

"Okay, what did he say?"

She chuckles. "He was just teasing that our date is coming up soon."

"He needs to keep his mouth shut. Not that I don't want to shout it to the world, but I'd prefer not to be under a microscope until, you know. Speaking of which, how was the rest of your evening with William?"

"We shared a lot of laughs," she enthuses, and notices a cloud come over Mick's expression.

"Go on," he says with a catch in his voice.

"I have to be honest. He's smart, attractive and loads of fun. But there's one thing he's not."

Mick's eyebrows raise hopefully. "I can't wait to hear even one flaw in this paragon of virtue."

"He's not you."

"You say that as though being me is a _good_ thing. There were times you didn't think so."

"I'm not blind to your good qualities, Mick. I see them every day."

"And William's good qualities? How can a mere mortal like me compete with him?"

"He's amazing, no question. But we've agreed to be friends and co-workers, and nothing more."

"And I didn't even have to challenge him to a duel!"

She laughs. "Just because William and I aren't together doesn't mean that you and I will be."

"Oh, I'm more than willing to remind you of those good qualities you say I have. I'm not sure what they are, but I'll just watch and see what makes your eyes light up —hmm, like they're doing right now."

.

 **See Chapter Two**

.

 _If you love Mick and Megan as much as I do, be sure to check out my other stories:_

 _NEW! Hallmark's Chesapeake Shores Mick and Megan O'Brien, The Whiskers of Machu Picchu, 2 chapters_

 _Hallmark's Chesapeake Shores Mick and Megan O'Brien, Come Let Me Love You_

 _Hallmark's Chesapeake Shores Mick and Megan O'Brien, Fear of Flying, 3 chapters_

 _Hallmark's Chesapeake Shores Mick and Megan O'Brien, The One That I Want_

 _Hallmark's Chesapeake Shores Mick and Megan O'Brien, Where the Wind Blows_

 _Hallmark's Chesapeake Shores Mick and Megan O'Brien, Once a Promise_

 _Hallmark's Chesapeake Shores Mick and Megan O'Brien, Mother of the Bride, 2 chapters_

 _Hallmark's Chesapeake Shores Mick and Megan O'Brien, Love Song_

 _Hallmark's Chesapeake Shores Mick and Megan O'Brien, First Kiss_

 _The Hallmark Channel's 'Chesapeake Shores' — Mick & Megan O'Brien, 9 chapters_

 _Chesapeake Shores — Megan at the Met — Mick and Megan O'Brien, 6 chapters_

 _._

 _I want to take a moment to thank everyone who has been reading and making positive comments about my stories!_

 _I appreciate it more than you know!_

 _Annette Zoaps_

.


	2. Chapter 2

.

 **The Hallmark Channel's 'Chesapeake Shores'**

Mick and Megan O'Brien

By Annette Zoaps

.

 **'The One That I Want'**

 **Chapter 2**

"Mick, you're too early!" Megan answers her front door barefooted, with high heels in one hand and her jewelry in the other.

"I'm always early," he says, his hands outstretched. "You usually need my help getting out the door on time."

"That was when we had five kids to get ready! I'm never late now. But since you're here, you can fasten this necklace."

After dropping her shoes, she hands the necklace to him, turns and lifts her hair.

"You're not zipped up all the way." He notices.

"You can take care of that, too."

"Happy to oblige," he says, his voice low.

"Give me your hand?" She half-turns and carefully steps into her shoes, steadying herself with his support.

"Anything else?" he asks, a smile playing over his lips.

"Yes." She glances down before seeking his eyes again. "Can we say it and get it over with? I'm on pins and needles. I never thought we'd be in this position — on this day, with each other."

He takes a deep breath. "There's so much I want to say to you, Megan." Still holding one of her hands, he gently takes the other. "But today? There's no one I'd rather spend it with than you. Happy anniversary, sweetheart."

He presses a light kiss to the back of her fingers, intently watching her reaction.

"Happy …" she starts, before her eyes fill with tears.

Mick is quick to hand her his handkerchief and then pulls her close, wrapping his comforting arms around her.

"I don't know why I'm crying." She sniffs.

"I do." He strokes her hair. "It's because you have a tender heart. And I know that, because I've broken it more times than I want to admit."

Megan relishes his strong embrace, but as she clings to him, she feels him fighting back tears of his own. For the first time in years, she holds out hope that they may be able to overcome everything that has divided them.

"Can you forgive me?" he asks.

"If you can forgive me," she whispers, looking up at him through her tears.

"I was afraid that going out on our anniversary might be awkward," he says, his expression serious. "But I had to be with you today. I _needed_ to."

"I'd rather be with you than sitting alone, dwelling on what we had — and lost."

He nods, and she knows he's spent every anniversary since their divorce the same way.

"It's probably a good thing you came early," she says, blotting her eyes. "I'm going to have to do my makeup again before we leave."

"Take all the time you need. But …" He pauses. "If that includes your lipstick …"

She laughs. "Kind of pushy for a first date."

"You kissed me on our _first_ first date," he reminds her.

"How could I resist? There you were, tall and handsome, your blue eyes admiring me. Adoring me. Like they are right now."

Slipping her hands around his neck, she kisses him softly, like the shy teenager she once was. She feels his restraint, as though he's still her sweet, young suitor, trying valiantly not to overwhelm the girl of his dreams.

After a moment, his restraint falters, and his mouth claims hers with the familiarity of one who knows her like no one else on earth.

"Sorry. I'm sorry," he apologizes, putting a little space between them. "Too much, too soon?"

"It's not too much," she says softly, stroking his cheek. "Not at all. The only problem is that we have tickets to a show tonight."

"I almost forgot," he laughs. "I wonder if it's too late to switch them."

"No, let's go. We're already doing everything in the opposite order — our first kiss, seeing the show and then having dinner afterward. Maybe it's a sign that we'll have the opposite outcome this time."

"I don't need any sign but this."

He presses his lips to hers again, and she responds immediately, reveling in the feel of him, the warmth of his touch.

Drawing a deep, satisfied breath, he whispers, "I'll do everything in my power never to lose you again. That's not a sign, Megan. That's my promise."

"I'll do all I can to make sure it's a promise that never gets broken. Now let me fix my face, and we can go."

She presses a lingering kiss to his lips and then hurries up the stairs.

. . .

"I can't believe you found a production of 'Grease' so close to home," Megan says, looking over the playbill after they find their seats.

"Maybe I'm sentimental …"

"You?" She teases.

"I am! It was the first play we saw after we got married, so when I heard it was opening in Baltimore again, I knew I had to see it with you. Recognize these two?" He points to a couple of images and bios in the cast list.

"I don't believe it! They played Sandy and Danny in the show we saw, but now they're the school principal and the coach. And sometimes they turn up as wisecracking parents on the movie channel that plays the romantic stories I love. This is going to be so much fun!"

"Better than your date with William?" he asks with a sly grin.

"My date with William stopped being a date the minute you showed up." She pretends to be perturbed.

His grin widens.

"Don't look so satisfied with yourself."

"You should thank me! Isn't it clear by now that I'm the one you want?"

"If I admitted it, it would only make you more smug." She shakes her head and smiles.

He stretches an arm around her shoulders and pulls her close.

"Nothing smug about it. I want you, too, like the song says." He whispers the lyrics to one of the "Grease" tunes. "'You're the one that I want. The one that I need.' Megan, you always have been. You always will be."

She strokes his cheek, continuing the motion to pull him close and give him a light kiss.

"It would have been interesting to put that to the test against William, but he gave up on me the minute you entered the picture."

"He gave up on _you_? What an idiot!" Mick moves in to initiate a kiss in return. " _Wow!_ He doesn't know what he's missing. What did he have to say before he dropped you like a hot potato?"

"He didn't say these exact words, but he came to the conclusion that, yes, you're the one for me."

"I can't wait to hear his _exact_ words."

She chuckles. "You really are pushy tonight!"

"You said he's smart. If he got you all figured out in one evening, he could still be my competition in the future — especially if you're seeing him on the job every day."

She scoffs. "Mick, you are not worried, and I know you're not afraid of competition. You just want to know what William witnessed between you and me, and what he said."

"So humor me." He gives her his most charming smile.

She opens her mouth to speak, when the house lights dim and the opening music begins.

"You'll have to wait. Sorry," she whispers, looking not the least bit sorry.

. . .

"I'll invite you in, but you can't stay long," Megan tells Mick when he walks her to the door.

"Scared you can't resist me?"

"Or that you can't resist _me_!" she corrects, guiding him inside and closing the door behind them.

"So we'll talk, then. I haven't forgotten that you were going to tell me what William had to say."

"Do you really want to discuss him right now?" She turns to him, and he immediately encloses her in a firm embrace. "I could give you his number so you can call him later."

"I know you're joking, but I kind of like that idea." Mick brushes her cheek with his lips. "Ask him what his intentions were — what they might be in the future."

"In your dreams! I still have to work with the guy."

"Then tell me, or we'll have to find some other way to keep your mouth busy." He gives her a wink.

"You're not going to let this drop, are you."

"Probably not, but you could try to distract me."

She takes his words as an excuse to kiss him, enjoying herself for a delicious moment.

"Oh, honey. You almost make me forget what you were about to tell me. Almost," he teases.

"You're such a stinker! Okay, if you must know, after he saw you, William asked if we'd ever thought about reconciling. I wondered where he got such an idea. And then he said that the minute you walked into the room, I came alive."

"What a perceptive fellow! Anything else?"

"Yes. When he brought me home and we said goodnight …"

"But didn't kiss."

She gives him a look.

"He told me, and these are his words, 'When you love someone as much as you love him, and when he clearly adores you to distraction, you'd be crazy not to give it a chance.'"

"Did I say 'perceptive?' The man is brilliant! With the one exception that he gave you up. I will never be idiotic enough to let you go again."

He exhales shakily, and she knows he's recalling the emptiness of losing her.

"I guess he realized he never had a chance, because you're the one, Mick. My one and only — today, and every day."

She assures him with a kiss that promises many more anniversaries to come.

.

 **The End**

.

 _This story is complete! If you love Mick and Megan as much as I do, be sure to check out my other stories:_

.

 _If you love Mick and Megan as much as I do, be sure to check out my other stories:_

 _NEW! Hallmark's Chesapeake Shores Mick and Megan O'Brien, The Whiskers of Machu Picchu, 2 chapters_

 _Hallmark's Chesapeake Shores Mick and Megan O'Brien, Come Let Me Love You_

 _Hallmark's Chesapeake Shores Mick and Megan O'Brien, Fear of Flying, 3 chapters_

 _Hallmark's Chesapeake Shores Mick and Megan O'Brien, The One That I Want_

 _Hallmark's Chesapeake Shores Mick and Megan O'Brien, Where the Wind Blows_

 _Hallmark's Chesapeake Shores Mick and Megan O'Brien, Once a Promise_

 _Hallmark's Chesapeake Shores Mick and Megan O'Brien, Mother of the Bride, 2 chapters_

 _Hallmark's Chesapeake Shores Mick and Megan O'Brien, Love Song_

 _Hallmark's Chesapeake Shores Mick and Megan O'Brien, First Kiss_

 _The Hallmark Channel's 'Chesapeake Shores' — Mick & Megan O'Brien, 9 chapters_

 _Chesapeake Shores — Megan at the Met — Mick and Megan O'Brien, 6 chapters_

 _._

 _I want to take a moment to thank everyone who has been reading and making positive comments about my stories!_

 _I appreciate it more than you know!_

 _Annette Zoaps_

.


End file.
